


they won (not by being what I was but by being what I wasn't)

by MadHare0512



Series: Author's Favorites [15]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelina being Angelina, Angelina finds out about Nick/Monroe/Rosalee, Anger, Author's Favorite, Episode: s01e06 The Three Bad Wolves, F/M, Guilt, Healthy Relationships, Illnesses, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Injuries, Multi, POV Angelina, POV Female Character, Past, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Stalking, Supportive Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhealthy Relationships, but only mentioned not in detail, mortal enemies, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Angelina Lasser wasn't one to be easily deterred. She was a Blutbad, she stood her ground and wouldn't run from anything. Maybe that was why the Grimm was getting on her nerves so easily.
Relationships: Angelina Lasser/Monroe (past), Nick Burkhardt & Monroe, Nick Burkhardt & Monroe & Rosalee Calvert, Nick Burkhardt & Rosalee Calvert, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert, Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert/Monroe, Rosalee Calvert & Monroe, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: Author's Favorites [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	they won (not by being what I was but by being what I wasn't)

they won (not by being what I was, but by being what I wasn't)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Canon Divergence, Alternate Timeline**

Angelina Lasser wasn't one to be easily deterred. She was a Blutbad, she stood her ground and wouldn't run from anything.

Maybe that was why the Grimm was getting on her nerves so easily.

Angelina could smell the bastard on every surface of the house, alongside a different scent she hadn't made out yet, but she would bet money it was this "Rosalee" Monroe had mentioned. The Grimm was in the living room, scent seeping into the couch as Monroe bandaged his forehead and spread an ointment on the cuts over his arms. Angelina hated him, hated that Monroe was tiptoeing around the fact that he was sitting right next to a fucking _Grimm_ like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Feel better, Nicky?" Monroe murmured, allowing the dark-haired man to lean against his shoulder.

The Grimm nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Great, he can go home now." Angelina snapped from the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded across her chest as she leaned on the doorframe. She wanted to talk to Monroe _alone_ , damn it. Why couldn't the Grimm just _leave_ already?

Monroe shot her a look that said "back off" and "watch it" in equal amounts. "Leave him alone, Angelina, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Him being in your _house_ is wrong, Monroe!" Angelina threw up her hands in exasperation, "Why can't you understand that? He's a Grimm! He shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be bandaging his wounds like a fucking nursemaid!"

Monroe growled. Angelina fell silent in the face of his red-eyed glare. "Back off," he snapped.

The Grimm was perfectly silent through all of this, only when Monroe had shot up did he finally stand and set a hand on the older man's shoulder. "I've got this."

Monroe growled again, but his eyes softened and their glow died when he met Nick's eyes, despite the shudder that traveled up his spine. "Alright," he huffed, heading to the kitchen.

The Grimm kept himself perfectly composed. He was breathing steadily, heartbeat calm, and watching her curiously. "I'm sure this may seem unorthodox. but Monroe and I are friends."

" _Friends_?" Angelina scoffed, throwing her head back to laugh. "You're a Grimm. You can't have friends. You can't _feel_ friendship or anything beyond complete and total hatred, specifically for Wessen and especially to Blutbaden and the Hexenbeist. I'm sure if your need to eradicate us hadn't won out, your kind would've died out long ago."

The Grimm's stance didn't change. "I know the history between us is messy and full of bloodshed, but I'm not like that."

"No, of course not." Angelina pushed off the doorframe, stalking closer and closer until she stood nose to nose with the Grimm, looking down at him with glowing red eyes. She could see her reflection in his eyes as a partial woge overtook her.

She hated it. She hated _him_. She knew very damn well that she was a monster, she _embraced_ it. She didn't need this stupid Human who could see her true self when she didn't want to be seen to remind her of what she already knew.

"No, you aren't like that. You're kind to the Wessen, you understand them. You babysit an Eisbeiber's kids on Fridays and have dinner with a Lowen sometimes. You even make nice with the worst the Wessen world has to offer, willing to speak to and become friends with a Hexenbeist. But deep down inside, you're the same as all your ancestors. You only know rage and anger and hatred. The blood spilled by your hand is of the innocent, the blood of those who've done nothing wrong. You know that, but you don't care." Angelina snarled.

She stood toe to toe with her worst enemy, nothing but anger and jealousy radiating from her. The only thing she wanted to know, however, was this, "You've got what you needed out of Monroe and his roommate. Why the Hell are you still here?" she snarled, baring her teeth.

To her complete and utter astonishment, the Grimm was entirely calm, even with Angelina in his face, practically _daring_ him to do something to her, his breathing was steady, his heart rate was calm, his hands didn't shake. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't getting worked up. Angelina expected him to shove her back and put a bullet in her brain, then go after her brother and Monroe. The Grimm did neither, instead, he opened his mouth and said, "I live here."

Angelina reeled back like she'd been shot. "You _what_?"

"I _live_ here. With Monroe. He's my boyfriend. He's marked me as his," the Grimm pulled aside his shirt collar and sure enough, sitting on his shoulder, bitten neatly into the skin sat a Blutbad's mark.

Angelina growled as the Grimm fixed his shirt. Monroe finally came back, holding a mug that stated: "Clocks Are My Mistress" and another mug, this one blue with a police badge carefully painted onto the decorative coloring. "Nicky, I made tea."

The Grimm smiled gratefully and took the proffered mug, "Thanks, Monroe."

Angelina hissed, "He _lives_ here!"

Monroe raised an eyebrow, "Nick _i_ _s_ my mate. It would make sense he lives with me."

Angelina hissed again, suddenly aware that she could smell the Grimm not just in the living room, or on the couch. She could smell him in the kitchen, coming from upstairs, and on Monroe. "You mated a Grimm!"

"Before I knew he was one, not that it would've mattered." Monroe supplied helpfully, sipping from his mug.

The Grimm huffed out a laugh, tucking himself under Monroe's arm and sighing. It made sense now, why he was so calm. Monroe had always been protective, especially over what was his. If he claimed someone, they where his until the end. He'd claimed a Grimm. He'd claimed someone of their enemy's heritage. That Grimm was going to be safe no matter where he stood.

With a howl of rage, Angelina stalked out of the house, past the room Happy was staying in, and into the forest. She shifted fully, snarling as the wolf took over.

She needed to go kill something.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

When she left Monroe's house, she only ran so far, then doubled back to watch Monroe as he got Happy back on his feet.

Angelina planned to get Monroe alone and show him how to be wild once more, to egg him on until it was him coming up with the ideas. Maybe have him fuck her senseless, she wasn't entirely sure yet. That fucking Grimm had ruined it. She'd gone back that night to find that someone had broken in. Angelina had rushed in, praying that Happy and Monroe were okay and found the Grimm pinning the attacker to the wall. The Grimm had the man in handcuff while he hissed in his ear. The man was yelling, shouting about Blutbaden and how could a Grimm live with one, didn't he understand what the wolves where? Angelina almost killed him then and there, but seeing Monroe stopped her. He was in a maroon robe and had his arm around the waist of a woman, this one brunette with pretty eyes dressed in a dark pink bathrobe. Angelina could see evidence of a Blutbad's mark on her neck too, as well as a few well-placed hickeys.

Angelina was interrupted as the Grimm spoke up, "Hank's on his way. He'll take our statements and any evidence the forensic team can find. If he takes a clock, I promise it will be treated with the utmost care." The Grimm looked at Monroe and the woman worriedly, "You two okay?"

The woman nodded, resting her head on Monroe's shoulder. Monroe echoed her nod and followed it with, "We're alright Nick. What about you and Hap?"

The Grimm walked over to Angelina's stupid, _stupid_ , brother and offered him a hand. "All good, Mr. Lasser?"

Hap nodded, "Yes, sir, Officer," and took the hand.

Angelina huffed angrily, hearing the Grimm say that 'the case would be wrapped up soon', and went to lay down in the room Monroe had made up for Happy. The next morning she was gone. When she came back, it was with the utmost of caution. She carefully watched the house, wondering the entire time why Monroe had chosen a Grimm over someone like him. Angelina stayed in the trees as the Grimm headed to work and the woman cleaned up the dishes while Monroe worked on a clock. She watched as the woman eventually stretched and kissed Monroe's cheek as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. A soft growl rasped in her chest, but she didn't let it go for fear that Monroe would hear. Angelina wasn't interested in letting her ex know she was here, she only wanted to find out why he'd chosen that Grimm. She watched the house until the Grimm came back, watched him casually look around as he unlocked the door and went in. He called a greeting to Monroe and asked if 'Rosalee' was home yet. They continued chatting as Monroe began making dinner. The Grimm was helping him.

Angelina was brought back to every time she'd come to Monroe to find him in the middle of making food either for himself or his siblings. She often hadn't cared what he was doing, simply climbed his body and that was that. Monroe had a high sex drive, all Blutbaden did, so he'd immediately put dinner on hold. Often they'd ended up burning themselves, but that had never stopped them.

It pained Angelina to see a Blutbad, especially _this_ Blutbad, in such domesticity. She _hated_ seeing him deny his true nature. Blutbaden were killers, they were _predators_ , not domesticated house pets.

The woman did come home eventually, letting Angelina get an earful of a joyful, "Rosalee!" before she was turning away. Monroe's voice stopped her, "Any news on Angelina?"

The Grimm answered, "I asked some of the police stations around to keep an eye out for her, but there hasn't been anything yet."

"The Wessen coming through the shop haven't mentioned a woman or anything about a new Blutbad being in town," the woman added in.

Monroe sighed. "This is my fault."

The Grimm was again the one who answered. "How is this your fault? Angelina is her own person, you can't control her any more than you could control the weather."

Monroe wasn't swayed. "I should've told her I was seeing a Grimm."

"Monroe, honey, she's not your girlfriend, she isn't entitled to any information about you. If she hadn't pushed last night, I doubt she would've figured it out," the woman gently set a hand on Monroe's shoulder and offered a smile.

"But if I'd told her, she wouldn't have hurt Nick last night, she wouldn't have touched him at all."

"By that argument, you could say that if people knew I was dating a Blutbad, neither of you would be targeted when someone wanted revenge." the Grimm raised an eyebrow, looking so much like Monroe had last night, protective and willing to risk everything, that it hurt.

Monroe chuckled, drawing Nick into a hug. "Anyone ever told you that you're a pain in the ass?"

The Grimm let himself be hugged, looking perfectly at ease, and smiled, "It's come up a few times. Especially around the precinct."

Angelina turned away once more. She'd seen enough for the night. She was reminded once more of the times when Monroe would get like this. Upset and hurting, beating himself up over things that weren't his fault. Angelina had told him not to be so pessimistic, had jumped him then and there, distracted him from it, but never supported him.

Maybe it would've been better if she had.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

The next day, neither the Grimm nor the woman left the house. She got as close as she dared and found that Monroe was laying in bed, face flushed and eyes closed. He was sick. The Grimm was curled up with him, and the woman on his other side, both touching him in some fashion as if reassuring themselves the Blutbad would be okay. Angelina couldn't say she blamed them, Blutbaden weren't often sick and it would hit hard when they were.

The woman checked Monroe's temperature and spoke worriedly with the Grimm, "He's not getting any cooler. Maybe we should get those Cooling Pads?"

"You're the Wessen illness expert. If he where human, I'd be all over this. But he isn't and I don't know how to help him." the Grimm bit his lip and a soft whimper left his mouth at the distress showing in Monroe's face.

"Okay, Nicky, it's okay. You didn't grow up in our world, we can't expect you to know everything. I'll teach you about illnesses and what to do to treat them later, for now, I'll go get the Cooling Pads. You stay here." The woman got to her feet and was quickly heading down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Angelina wanted to say she knew how to care for a person, but she hardly knew how to take care of herself. She wanted to be able to take care of Monroe, wanted to be able to push the woman and the Grimm aside and take care of her ex herself. Truth be told, Monroe had only gotten sick around her once and she'd been helpless. Angelina watched as the Grimm curled closer to Monroe, careful about his sweating body and flushed cheeks. The Grimm's mouth was moving, but the words where too soft for Angelina to hear but every third word.

If she strained her hearing, Angelina could just make out the words. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't asked you to come out with me, you wouldn't have gotten sick."

Monroe's eyes flickered as he mumbled something back. Angelina couldn't make it out at all, but it must've soothed the Grimm enough that he settled against Monroe's side and sighed.

Angelina left.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Angelina was back a few days later, just to see if Monroe was still breathing. After all, a Grimm was still a Grimm, no matter if they knew it or not. The one living with Monroe had probably murdered the Blutbad while he was vulnerable. To her surprise, however, she found that Monroe was very much alive and well. And currently fucking the Grimm in the kitchen, against the counter. There wasn't any food being made, but the dishes in the sink said they'd eaten.

Angelina could hear the noises coming from the Grimm, you couldn't fake that kind of pleasure, especially not to a Blutbad. She could see how much it affected the Grimm, could tell he was very into it.

She left before things could get any more awkward.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

She continued coming back for months, each time staying for shorter and shorter lengths until finally, she just stopped coming back.

The last time she was there, she was convinced that the Grimm didn't have any ill intent. She'd seen him in just about every state she possibly could. In bed, sleeping and not, after a shower, cursed by a witch, sick, poisoned, injured, bloody and bruised, hit with sex pollen, and the list goes on and on. She'd seen Monroe and the woman she learned was Rosalee be gentle, rough, and somewhere in between with Nick. She'd seen him come home pissed and not once lay hand on either of his partners.

Another thing, Nick wasn't abusive, but his personality and a few ticks sometimes suggested he'd _been_ abused or neglected at the very least. The way that Monroe kept insisting that Nick communicated his needs and wants said he knew _exactly_ what had happened.

When she went to check on Monroe the last time, it was late at night. Nick was sick, based on the flush in his cheeks and lack of shirt, but he still cuddled up to Rosalee and let Monroe hang onto him from behind. Angelina knew then why Monroe had chosen the Grimm and Fuchsbau.

They won because they loved and supported Monroe. Because every time he needed them, they were there. Because any time Monroe was upset or needed help, they knew exactly what to do. And Angelina didn't. All she knew how to do was distract Monroe from the problem with sex. They won because while Monroe thought he loved Angelina, all it had been was wild fun and forest runs. He _loved_ Nick Burkhardt and Rosalee Calvert. There was no way around that. His love for them ran deep. Deep enough that he'd invited them into his home, into his territory.

(She was half-convinced he'd even scent marked them the old fashioned way with how strongly they smelled of him sometimes.)

They _won._

And Angelina would be kicking herself for _years_ to come for letting herself walk away.


End file.
